robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Error Code 9982- Roblox Creepypasta True Story
This is a true story about the Roblox error code 9982. This was an actual event that happened to me, and i wanted to share this with the community to raise awareness about it. June 5th, 2007 I was playing Roblox at about 11:30 pm. I was playing some random game and i realized i was lagging. i was tired so i decided to leave the game and go to bed. But what i didn't notice was my avatar had turned completely red. June 6th 2007 i woke up around 9:00 am and got on Roblox. But i noticed that my avatar was different. It was all red and faceless. I tried to but my regular skin it wouldn't work. After multiple tries, I got an error code. It said the following: Roblox Error Code 9982: Our Roblox Moderator LleoQuinn has determined your behavior on Roblox is againts our Terms of Service. Do not play games just to break the rules. Ban Time: 3 minutes I was super confused and i had no idea what to do. I was super suspicious because I found out that LleoQuinn wasn't even a real moderator. I wasn't breaking the rules in any way and i assumed this was a hacker that was out to get me. I had decided to get off Roblox for the rest of the day and hoped it would he gone by tomorrow. Boy was I wrong, June 7th 2007 It was about 10 pm on June 7th when i decided to get back on Roblox. The error message was gone and my skin was back to normal. I was super confused because I didn't change anything. i decided to get off Roblox and watch YouTube. Two Months Later Everything was normal for about two months. Then I joined a game called "DayDreams" or something and I was redirected to a game called Error Code 9982. I got all nervous and tried to leave the game, but i couldn't. Nothing happened for about three seconds, then something similar to a screamer appeared. It was a very loud Dell error sound and error code 9982 appeared on my screen, and everything else was completely back. I couldn't move or walk. Then the game crashed and my computer shut down. I didn't get on Roblox for Three months after that. Three Months Later When I finally decide to get back on Roblox, I check the LleoQuinn account. I was pleasently surprised to see that he was terminated, for in fact many account abuses and hacking. Apparently he was infamous for his Error Code 9982 trolling and hacking. But i was wrong to think all was well. I noticed i had one message. I checked it out ad it was from another user named SpearLemon. I didn't think much of it a the time for all it said was "join my game" and he provided a link. I thought he was just some random user who wanted visits on his place. So i clicked on his profile, and he was friends with LleoQuinn. Obviously i couldn't click oh his profile because he was banned but i could see under the creations tab that SpearLemon had created a place called "Join Now iiCookiexx" which was my username at the time. So, i decided to risk it and join thte only serer. I soon learned that was a very big mistake. When i joined, SpearLemon was already in the server. I decided to say "what do you want with me?" after a few moments of no response i decided to leave the game and close out of Roblox. Only i couldn't. The Roblox Mainpage froze and then my computer shut down. I logged in on my other coputer and found my account was deleted. I had no idea why this happened and i was very confused as to why these events had happened. I contacted Roblox and they said they had nothing to do with the matter. They deleted SpearLemon's account, but they could never recover mine. Some users still get this error code, but only under certain circumstances, and their accounts are always recovered. For some reason, my account was the only one to be permanently deleted. To this day, no one knows why or how the Roblox Error Code 9982 exists.